1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of luggage identification tags. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a removable identification patch in which indicia, for example an owner's initials, can be incorporated onto the patch prior to installation of the patch onto the piece of luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
The luggage industry has been successful in refining its products to resist damage, protect travelers' possessions, meet carrier and governmental regulations regarding luggage shape and size, and to standardize luggage manufacturing processes. Furthermore, consumers seek a durable product that resists the unavoidably rough handling experienced during travel, and one that does not show the marks and dirt inevitably associated with cargo holds, transport devices and the hands of luggage personnel. Consequently, most luggage, regardless of the manufacturer, are remarkably similar in shape, size and color.
In many cases, the only way that a particular luggage item can be identified is by looking at a personal identification tag, which often cannot be viewed until the luggage item is so close as to make it difficult to both identify the item and retrieve it from the carousel before it moves out of reach. Moreover, the tags of some luggage suppliers have windows for personal ID cards that are covered by flaps to ensure the anonymity of the owner. In those instances, the traveler has to open the flap and view the ID card in order to identify his/her luggage item which makes it all the more difficult to identify and retrieve the item.
Such conventional methods and systems generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, these tags are particularly prone to being lost or damaged during the luggage handling processes. This is especially true as more carriers begin using sophisticated optical scanning systems that require the luggage to be rotated about its axis thus exposing it to an increase in friction forces and greater likelihood of accidental snagging from the conveyor belts. Such automated sorting systems are particularly prone to tearing traditional identification tags from luggage. As a result, the owner may not be able to properly identify their luggage in the event the identification tag has been torn away. Further, the luggage itself may be damaged upon the forcible tearing away of the identification tag.
Furthermore, identification tags which are permanently attached to the luggage prior to the printing of the owners information onto the tag are subject to numerous disadvantages. For example, such designs require that the entire piece of luggage be maneuvered into position with respect to a stencil of the printing apparatus. However, the significant size and weight of many commercial luggage items complicates, and indeed may even prohibit, the proper placement of the identification tag with respect to the printing apparatus. Moreover, in the event that an error is made in the printing, or the owner is otherwise unsatisfied with the appearance of the identification patch, the removal and reworking of the patch may involve substantial effort and require special equipment. In some designs, removal of the patch will not be possible, resulting in the entire piece of luggage being discarded and significant costs being absorbed by the manufacturer.
There thus remains a need for an efficient and more effective method and system for securely attaching an identification patch to luggage.